Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid
' Hybrids' are the mixture of a vampire and a werewolf. They possess the powers of both species. Physical Description Unless they are born Hybrids, they possess unique characteristics depending on wich immortal race they were before they were turned. Creating Hybrids Hybrids can be born naturally from a sexual union of vampire and werewolf. Another method is the creation of hybrids from humans or werewolves. A human must first become or already be a werewolf, he/she must them be fed vampire blood and then die. He/she then arises as a Hybrid. A vampire cannot become a Hybrid. Powers & Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves but to their greatest degrees. Hybrids possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Hybrid blood is capable of healing a Vampire from the bites of a Hybrid or Werewolf. *''' Transformation Control''' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Longevity' - Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a Hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless killed. *'Flight' - Hybrids can fly with their bat-like wings inherited from their vampire blood. *''' Hypnosis' - Due to their vampire heritage a Hybrid can control the minds of humans. *'Healing Factor' - Hybrid's healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Lie Detection''' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Superhuman Speed' - Hybrids are faster than any werewolf and young vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Superhuman Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire heritage they get stronger with age. A newly turned Hybrid is a chanellege for multiple vampires, werewolves, and even a vampire elder of over 1,000 years old. *'Superhuman Agility'- Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Weaknesses Due to their combined natures, Hybrids are unaffected by sunlight, garlic, vervain, wooden stakes, religious iconography, roses, or iconite. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Silver' - Because both vampires and werewolves share this weakness, Hybrids are burned by silver. *'Holy Ground' - Because both vampires and werewolves share this wekness, Hybrids are burned by holy ground. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Shapeshifters Category:Undead